


could be more

by genderfluid_loki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_loki/pseuds/genderfluid_loki
Summary: "I'm here."The smile on Thor's face was contagious, and Loki couldn't help but return it with one of his own.or, another take on the "i'm here" and mid-credits scenes of ragnarok





	could be more

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to liggytheauthoress for betaing and putting up with my ramblings, and to teamthorki for the encouragement!! <3

"I'm here."

The smile on Thor's face was contagious, and Loki couldn't help but return it with one of his own.

The two of them moved forward, meeting in the middle of the room. The stopper thudded to the floor as they wrapped their arms around each other, and Loki exhaled softly as he buried his face in Thor's neck, relieved to find himself in Thor's embrace once more.

"Alright, I believe that's enough of that," he huffed against Thor's neck a little while later, half-heartedly shoving Thor's chest. "Really brother, this is getting embarrassing."

Thor chuckled as he took a step backward, his hand moving to rest on the side of Loki's neck. Up until this moment, Loki had no idea how much he missed the familiar, gentle, yet somehow possessive touch. "I know how you feel about sentiment, but I truly am glad you're here.”

Ah, yes. Sentiment. Despite his claims, there was no lack of sentiment as far as Thor was concerned; Loki’s hate, love, and everything else in between toward his brother would always exist, and he was a fool to pretend otherwise.

Loki shrugged, suppressing a smile. "Well, I couldn't leave Asgard with such an inexperienced king, could I?"

The look on Thor's face told Loki he saw right through him, but decided to play along. "How pragmatic of you."

"And you're in need of an adviser, I'm sure."

Thor hummed. "Is that all?"

"Not quite," Loki paused, covering Thor's hand on his neck with his own. "I've missed you."

Smiling, Thor pressed his lips to Loki's, and everything else faded away as Loki kissed him back for the first time in years.

(It felt like coming home.)

They kissed for what could have been seconds, minutes, maybe even hours, before it ended. When they parted, Loki's thoughts turned toward the future, toward the inevitable confrontation with Thanos. He shook his head; now wasn't the time for that.

"Loki?" Thor asked quietly. "What is on your mind?"

While he wasn't ready to speak of it just yet, he came up with something else. "Did you mean what you said?"

Thor quirked his head to the side. "Perhaps you could be more specific."

"On Sakaar. You said I could be more than the God of Mischief."

Without hesitation, Thor replied, "Of course."

Loki remained silent, a bit stunned that Thor still had faith in him after everything they've been through, and it made him want to do his best to live up to that.

"It's been a long day," and wasn't that the understatement of the century, "we should rest."

They stepped away from each other to undress. Loki watched his brother settle on the bed before joining him and pulling the sheets over them.

Lying on their sides facing each other, they exchanged lazy kisses, limbs tangled together, bodies touching everywhere they could. His brother pulled away, stroking Loki's cheek and gazing at him as if Loki would disappear the moment he looked away – a thing not unprecedented. Loki did understand, but he had no intention of leaving his brother after all that happened.

Loki broke eye contact, no longer able to meet Thor's gaze. "Stop staring." He leaned forward to kiss brother's shoulder. "I'm still here."

Thor's mouth opened, undoubtedly to ask "for how long" but decided against it, for which Loki was grateful.

Looking back up into Thor's good eye, Loki gave him a half-smile. "I have no plans to leave." That wasn't a promise, they both knew, but it was all Loki had to give.

"Do you remember what you said to me the night of my failed coronation?"

Loki tensed slightly before slowly replying, "'Never doubt that I love you.'"

Nodding, Thor "I should have said it back. I do love you, brother; I always have."

Once, Loki was the one who spoke his emotions while Thor preferred actions; he now realized Thor grew to use both, and though Loki couldn't pinpoint when this occurred, it was a welcome change.

"I love you too."

Minutes later, he felt himself drifting off, listening to Thor's quiet snores, completely content being held in his brother's embrace.

In that moment, he decided to tell Thor everything.

But that could wait until tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Loki woke alone, the bed next to him cold. Once dressed, he left the room to seek out his brother and found him in the makeshift throne room, addressing their people's concerns. It suited Thor. Loki spent the entire day shadowing him, waiting to catch him alone.

At the end of the day, they retired to Thor's room and stood in front of the window, staring out into space in a comfortable silence.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?"

"Yes, of course, the people of Earth love me, I'm very popular."

"Let me rephrase that. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?"

"Probably not, to be honest. But I wouldn't worry brother. I feel like everything's gonna work out fine."

Loki smiled, letting himself believe those words for just a moment. Now was the time to mention the Tesseract, but before he could-

A large ship came into view through the window, and Loki's stomach plummeted. What he'd dreaded for years had come too soon, and he brought it upon himself. He wasn't ready, not in the slightest.

But there was nothing he could do, most of his plans undeveloped; he could sacrifice their people – sacrifice Thor – to save himself, but he wanted to be more.

He thought they'd have more time.

Apparently not.

**Author's Note:**

> and they defeat thanos right then and there and absolutely nothing bad happens after that, everything's fine
> 
> (i'll be living in the land of denial and no spoilers until saturday night)


End file.
